The objective of this research is to develop new 99Tc- and 188Re-labeled bombesin analogs that target GRP-receptors on small cell lung cancers. These radio- labeled peptides can be used for in vivo targeting of cancers expressing GRP receptors for diagnostic and therapeutic applications.